


We're gonna be okay

by dean_belongs_to_sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, porn with like a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_belongs_to_sammy/pseuds/dean_belongs_to_sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't seem to get it up with girls ever since he got his brother back from Stanford so he decideds to pleasure himself. Sam seems to walk in at the worst times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're gonna be okay

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is purely fiction.

"Ugh, you’re disgusting!"

A tall, skinny brunette stormed out of the motel room, pulling on her jacket as her short disheveled hair blew in the wind. The door shut loudly behind her and Dean let out a sigh as he sat back down on the previously occupied bed with his head in his hands.

Dean was good with girls. No, Dean was fucking amazing with girls. They literally threw themselves at his feet since he was 15 years old and he still weighed a flimsy 140 pounds. So why was it that ever since he got his little brother back from Stanford, he just couldn’t?!

It’s not like his feelings for Sammy were new to him- no, he’s been carrying a torch for his little brother since he got his first handjob in the 8th grade. He had countless fantasies of taking his little brother as he held down his wrists above him- squirming for more. Begging Dean to- please, oh please- touch his cock. 

But this Sam. The Sam currently at the library working on a case of four missing girls. That was not the Sam that he remembered.

Sam’s lean body, always too short for his age as a little kid, was replaced by 6’4 of muscle. His lanky brother who never felt too comfortable in his skin and hunched over like he was hiding from the world was replaced with a sure-fire smile and stride that seemed to own the world. 

And fuck, if that didn’t turn Dean on.

Now, his fantasies consisted of Sam taking him rough from behind. Hands digging into Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise as he met every single one of Sam’s thrusts with his own.

Dean slept around with pretty much anyone who was willing. There was never of shortage of tall brunette women willing to spend a night with him. He thought about messing around with men, too but didn’t- couldn’t because it was too close to Sam.

Now, he couldn’t even get it up. He had spent goddamn hours with foreplay trying to work himself up to it but pleasuring the girl beneath him just wasn’t cutting it. So he closed his eyes and pictured Sam. And luck would have it- just as he was about to really get into it, he fucking let Sam’s name slip.

Needless to say, she was gone before he had a chance to explain himself. Not that he would have tried.

"Fuck it" Dean walked over to his duffel, securing his bottle of lube and situated himself on top of his bed with one of Sam’s discarded shirts in his hand. 

He placed Sam’s shirt on his pillow, relishing in the smell of old library books and the musk he’s been co-habitating with since he was 4 years old. Just thinking about what he was going to do and the smell of Sam surrounding him had his cock twitch in anticipation.

Tired of the wait, he slicked up one finger and let it slide home. He closed his eyes as he tentatively pumped his finger in and out of his body, pretending it was Sam’s.

Dean never had to touch his straining dick in these situations. The taboo of what he was doing and fantasies of Sam was enough for him. 

He slicked up a second finger, letting it push into his body with a whimper he’d never let escape if he weren’t alone. He picture Sam’s fingers in him as he prepared Dean for his outrageous girth. Now if he also imagined Sam saying little words of encouragement and praise as Dean took it all so well for him- well, that was no one’s business than his own.

He scissored himself open and when he grazed upon his prostate, his cock let out a bit of come, making Dean squirm into the pillow. Dean was rocking his entire body into his fingers now, too far gone to make it last and making obscene noises.

“Sammy" Dean let out in a drawn out moan. Dean now had three fingers inside of him, the lube making lewd squelching noices as he tried to reach his sweet spot again. He was so desperate for release his back was basically arching above the bed.

"Ah! Oh god- Sammy, oh please- i-“

"What the actual fucking hell, Dean?" Sam said breathly as he stood in front of the door. 

Dean knew what he looked like. Completely naked on his bed, face dug into one of Sam shirts, and three fingers buried in his hole. It took a moment for Dean to will himself to open his eyes, too blissed out for Sam’s presence to sink in. 

What he saw was Sam with the most pitiful look on his face, pupils blown with lust, and the palm of his hand digging into the base of where a huge bulge was situated. Dean came like a tidal wave, come hitting the base of his neck, as he let out his little brother’s name once more.

His vision was whited out for a moment but when he came to, he saw Sam still frozen by the door, unsure of what to do.

"Sammy, come here"

"Dean, what just-"

"Just let me take care of you little brother. I got you."

Sam looked hesitant at first, biting the corner of his lip as he stared at Dean who was a complete wreck. Nevertheless, his libido won out as he made his way over to Dean who unceremoniously undid Sam’s belt and dropped the offending garment to the floor.

"This is okay, right, Sam? You want this, yeah?"

Sam let out a groan and dropped his head back as Dean gave his now erect member sloppy kisses through his briefs. Sam tangled his head in Dean’s hair, stroking his elder brother’s head, as he gave an involuntary grind of his hips.

"Yeah- yeah, Dean. Please. Need it so much."

He yanked Sam’s underwear down and let it pool at Sam’s feet. Sam was rubbing little circles at his temples now and when Dean caught the first whiff of Sam’s scent, he couldn’t help but let out a little moan. 

"Come on, Dean. I wanna feel your hot mouth on me. Wanna fill you up inside. Come on. Show me what you got."

'Oh fuck Sam was a talker.’

Dean gave the impressive length small licks from the base to the tip, kissing the head when he finished. Somewhere in the back of his head he could hear Sam still babbling about Dean’s mouth but Dean couldn’t seem to concentrate when the star of all his wet dreams was merely inches away from his face.

"Yeah, Dean. Swallow my cock. I know you were gagging for it. Wanna see your pretty lips around it. You want my cock down your hot mouth, don’t you"

"Yeah- I- God, Sammy, you have no idea."

And with that, Dean slowly took inch by inch of Sam into his mouth until he thought he couldn’t possibly go any further. Feeling the weight of Sam in his mouth, he felt his own member try and erect itself again, but having had come three times that day (once when he was in the shower that morning and another when Sam was in the shower), it was nearly impossible. He let it rest there for a bit, getting used to the feeling of Sam’s hot member in his mouth and humming around it.

Dean had one of his hands on Sam’s massive cock and another up Sam’s shirt. Just groping at Sam because he didn’t know when or if this was happening again and didn’t want to waste it. With that thought in mind, he began playing with Sam’s nipples, kneading his ass, just getting his hands everywhere.

He slowly made it up to pumping as much of Sam as he could handle in and out of his mouth as he moved his hands in time for the rest. His other He tried to think of things girls had done to him in the past but with Sam saying things like “Yeah, got such a perfect little mouth, Dean” and “Fuck, this feels so good” above him, Dean found it hard to concentrate.

He figured it was good enough for Sam though because before long, Sam was letting out a long moan as he released his load down the back of Dean’s throat and collapsing on top of Dean.

"Fuuuuck." Sam was still sprawled on top of Dean, head buried in Dean’s neck as he intertwined his hand with Dean’s. Dean was still in a shock, not sure of what to do after having blown your little brother, and of course, thinking about what it meant.

"Stop thinking, Dean." Sam rolled off of Dean, hands still intertwined, to lay next to him. When their eyes met- they knew it would be okay.

Dean gave a little smile and his little brother’s hand a squeeze. “I can’t tell if this is real or a dream.”

"Well maybe after the first couple of times you’ll know for sure." Sam had this contagious little smile on his face and before they knew it, they were laughing like little kids again- strung up on endorphins and not caring about a single thing besides eachother.

'Yeah' Dean thought, 'we're gonna be okay'


End file.
